mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Hufschwestern Festival
Das Hufschwestern Festival ist die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einunddreißigste der Serie. Die Schwestern Rarity und Sweetie Belle verkrachen sich. Kann das Hufschwestern-Festival helfen sie wieder zu versöhnen? Inhalt Sweetie Belle Eines schönen Morgens in der Carousel Boutique schlummert Rarity noch ihren Schönheitsschlaf als sie Rauch wittert. Im Glauben es brennt, stürmt Rarity aus dem Schlafzimmer. Da sie in Panik ihre Schlafmaske nicht abgenommen hat fliegt sie die Treppe runter. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen entdeckt Rarity das der ganze Rauch nur daher kommt, das ihre Schwester Sweetie Belle Frühstück macht. Rarity will gerade zur Standpauke ansetzen, Da wünschen ihr ihre Eltern Cookie Crumbles und Hondo Flanks einen guten Morgen. Die beiden wollen heute für eine Woche in den Urlaub und Sweetie Belle soll so lange bei Rarity bleiben. Hausarbeit Nach dem die Eltern abgereist sind will sich Rarity um die Küche und ein ordentliches Frühstück kümmern. Den alles was Sweetie Belle auftischte sieht aus wie Kohlebriketts. Rarity macht ihnen beiden Spiegeleier. Sweetie Belle darf dabei nur ewig lange zusehen bis Rarity sich breit schlagen lässt das Sweetie Belle die Petersilie drauf legen darf. Doch macht ihre Schwester sie so nervös das Sweetie Belle den Tisch umwirft. Die Petersilie liegt aber genau Mittig. Nach dem die Küche wieder Sauber ist bringt Sweetie Belle die benutzten Handtücher in die Wäsche Kammer und entdeckt Raritys neuen Pullover den sie gleich mal mit Wäscht. Dumm nur das der Pullover aus Wolle ist und in der Sonne einläuft. Später langweilt sich Sweetie Belle und malt ein Bild für Rarity, zum Verzieren nimmt sie sehr seltenen Babyblaue Saphire. Die Raity für eine wichtigen Auftrag braucht. Um die Scharte wieder aus zu wetzen räumt Sweetie Belle eines von Raritys Zimmern auf. Doch leider war das Organisiertes Chaos und Sweetie Belle hat mit dem Aufräumen die Planung der neuesten Kollektion einfach weggeräumt, jetzt will Rarity erst mal alleine sein. Nicht-Schwestern Wie Sweetie Belle niedergeschlagen durch Ponyville streift trifft sie auf Apple Bloom die gerade Flyer fürs Hufschwestern-Festival verteilt und ihrer Freundin vorschlägt mit Rarity daran teil zu nehmen. Die will aber nicht weil man sich dabei dreckig machen könnte und die Schwestern verkrachen sich. Getrennt Betrübt erzählt Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom und Applejack davon was passiert ist. Dabei beantwortet Apple Bloom ihre Frage was unschicklich eigentliche heißt mit einem kräftigen Rülpser selbst. Um sie etwas abzulenken lassen die Appleschwestern Sweetie Belle auf der Farm mithelfen. Dabei sieht Sweetie Belle wie gut sich die Zwei verstehen. Zur selben Zeit entdeckt Rarity die guten Seiten von Sweetie Belles tun. Die sortierten Stoffe inspirieren sie zu einer neuen Modelinie. Der eingelaufene Pullover passt Opal bestens. Aber den Rest gibt ihr Sweetie Belles Bild. Darauf zu sehen Rarity und Sweetie in einem Herz aus Saphiren. Rarity wird Klar das sie eine furchtbaren Fehler gemacht hat und schwört bei Celestia es wieder gut zu machen. Der Weg einer Schwester Am Abend sitzen Applejack, Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle am Lagerfeuer als Rarity auftaucht um sich bei Sweetie Belle zu entschuldigen. Sie hat erkannt das sie ohne ihre Schwester nicht besser dran ist. Sweetie Belle ist das heute auch klar geworden. Doch sie nimmt die Entschuldigung nicht an und erklärt Applejack als neue Schwester zu adoptieren, die genau weiß wie man sich als Schwester verhält. Was Apple Bloom überhaupt nicht passt. Rarity versichert auch eine gute Schwester zu sein, doch da sie als gemeinsame Aktion nur Sache vorschlägt die sie will, zieht Sweetie Belle sich eingeschnappt zurück, Apple Bloom hinter her um nach ihr zu sehen. Als die großen Ponys alleine sind macht Applejack Rarity klar das Schwestern schafft geben und nehmen bedeutet., hier ist das Problem das Rarity nicht nachgibt. Es ist wie mit Apfelkuchen, man kann fantastische Äpfel haben und einen köstlichen, knusprigen Teig, aber nur beides zusammen ergibt einen perfekten Apfelkuchen. Nun weiß Rarity was zu tun ist. Das Festival Am nächsten Tag leiht Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Apllejack aus, Schwestern für einen Tag, wie Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle nachdrücklich einbläut. Die beiden stellen sich zum Hindernisrennen auf. Doch gleich nach dem Start versinkt Applejack in einem Schlammloch. Doch sie taucht schnell wieder auf setzt das Rennen Schlamm bedeckt fort. . Schnell können die zwei ihren Rückstand aufholen und werden knapp zweite. Sweetie Belle nimmt es nicht übel, dafür hat es zu viel Spaß gemacht und umarmt Applejack zum dank. Da fällt ihr Hut runter und ein Horn kommt zum Vorschein. Den Sweetie Belle ist mit Rarity gelaufen. Sie und Applejack haben im Schlammloch die Plätze getauscht, auch Apple Bloom war eingeweiht. Davon beeindruckt vergibt Sweetie Belle Rarity und die beiden Versöhnen sich wieder Medium dreckig In der Folgezeit haben die Schwestern richtig Spaß und schreiben an Prinzessin Celestia Gelernt zu haben das: Eine Schwester zu haben, ist so ziemlich das Allerbeste auf der Welt. Aber sicher nicht das Aller leichteste, es erfordert Teamarbeit. Manchmal muss man auch Kompromisse eingehen. Und manchmal muss man akzeptieren, dass man unterschiedlich ist. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass man Spaß zusammen hat. Auch wenn man sich dabei die Hufe dreckig macht. Allerdings sind sich die zwei nicht ganz einig wie viel Dreck, bis Spike, der den Brief aufnimmt, ihnen Mittelmaß Vorschlägt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 12:49: Raritys Text: „Prinzessin Celestia ist meine Zeugin, ich werde nie wieder Schwester los sein!“, ist ein angepasstes Zitat aus dem Film Vom Winde verweht von 1939. *Z. 17:08: Raritys Schlammtarnung um mit Applejack den Platz zu tauschen, spiegelt eine Handlung aus dem Film Die Marx Brothers: Ein Tag beim Rennen von 1937. Anmerkungen *Auf der Verpackung der DVD-Version sowie in der Episoden-Auswahl wird die Folge grammatikalisch korrekt als Das Hufschwestern-Festival mit Bindestrich bezeichnet. Innerhalb der Episode selbst wird jedoch stets die Schreibweise Das Hufschwestern Festival mit Leerzeichen verwendet. Navboxen en:Sisterhooves Social pl:Siostrzany Sojusz Kategorie:Zweite Staffel